


My father did

by ShuuMagenki



Series: Theresa Lupin [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Lupin has a daughter, M/M, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Single Father, Snape's a bit OOC at the end, Storytime, kinda funny, or maybe he isn't single
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuuMagenki/pseuds/ShuuMagenki
Summary: AU where everything's the same, but Lupin became a father right after he graduated Hogwarts - His and Professor Snape's relationship from his daughter's point of view. I don't even know, I just got bored, and I really love this OC. Hope you find this cute too.





	

I can say I’ve never really had a mother. Well, I did, for like 2 years, but those memories are so foggy I wouldn't count them as such. After my mom left, however, my dad never became the tragicly depressed single father barely keeping on with life. He had everything set up for that fate, but he just didn’t comply with that. I really love that about him.

So first, he started dating random witches. Actually, none of them lasted till the stage where I get to meet them. „I’m Remus Lupin, I have a misbehaving uncontrollable daughter who will always be more important than you, and I’m also a werewolf.” Not the ideal pick-up line I guess.

But then there was this weird black man – not his skin color I mean, but his whole… self – who visited us quite often. I think it started when I was around 8. They have known each other before that too, but since then, seeing him in our house became kinda frequent. I was happy my dad finally had someone to talk to. I assumed he was some colleague, they often talked about school stuff, Hogwarts stuff – I heard my daddy wanted to teach there, but thought he couldn’t, because of his illness. Poor him… Two years later I got the black guy as my Head of House, as I was sorted into Slytherin. Fate is fate, I guess. I kinda liked him, though he didn’t really like anyone. He was sure kinder with students of his own house, but not a man with much emotions. Well, duh. Whatever.

I never minded having him over, and I was also greatful he didn’t make a fuss about being friends with my father. He didn’t give a crap about me at school, just as he didn’t about the other students. Even when we met out of school, we never really talked. I had better stuff to do than party with two boring adult guys, even if one of them was my father. He was much more fun if it was just the two of us, so why bother. To think back, they both must have been very grateful about that.

Sometimes he visited twice a week, sometimes not even in the whole summer. I guess every friendship has its ups and downs, it wasn’t new to me as I got to know more and more people at school.

It was only years later, around when I was 14, that I realised it might be something else. We were talking about teenage stuff in the house dorm, when one of the guys told me he thinks he likes wizards. First I didn’t understand, I mean, of course he does, he mostly has male friends. But then seniors told me some wizards like other wizards the way most wizards like witches. I was so surprised I almost spat it out – „oh I think I know, I guess my father’s that kinda wizard too!” Instead, I said „but I never see two guys kissing! how come they don’t do that, I mean that’s part of relationships too right? how is that?”

„they do, you just don’t see. you know, it’s not very common, so many of them keep it a secret.”

That sentence is still ringing in my head. My father and Snape are in love but he doesn’t tell me because male relationships are a secret? How could he do that? My mind was blown.

So after that I started secretly watching their reactions as they greet each other and talk. Yes, I’m positive that’s what my classmates were talking about in the dorm. Why didn’t he tell? They’re so happy! What could be wrong with that? I basically already know, so… 

It was at the end of that year’s summer break when I just couldn’t hold it any longer. Maybe he’s anxious. Maybe he doesn’t want to talk about it. Maybe he thinks he can’t trust me. I just couldn’t leave him for another year like that! So as I was getting ready for my journey back, I wrote a note and left it in one of his drawers, so he’ll find it later and won’t get embarassed. It read, 

„I know. And I think you’re a cute couple!”

That was the year when Slytherin got 50 points rigth in the first week, given by Professor Snape himself. He said it was for me as I did him a favor. He said he won’t make specific what happened, but I probably know it, and he’s grateful. All the guys were joking that I probably slept with him. (Not seriously though, Hogwarts wasn’t a place where stuff like that could happen.) And I couldn’t bring myself to tell them what the real joke is – I didn’t sleep with him, my father did.


End file.
